


Gentle

by jacethed00d



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Boys in Skirts, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacethed00d/pseuds/jacethed00d
Summary: Tyler's family is out of state visiting family and Josh keeps him company





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! so this is my first ever post on here so I hope you guys enjoy reading I guess?? 
> 
> ~jace

Josh was staying the night at Tyler’s, keeping the boy company as his family were out of state visiting some family members Tyler had no clue existed until his mother mentioned they’d be gone for the week.

Both boys had a hint of innocence in them when it came to intimate interactions, of course they’d made out and kissed before but it was never anything more than just kissing and part of Tyler wanted more.

Josh being the great boyfriend he is had decided that he was going to cook dinner for the two, this left Tyler time to scheme a plan to take things a little further than usual.

As josh cooked Tyler got dressed in something even more feminine than what he was already wearing, if that was even possible, a white skater skirt with a pair of pastel pink lace panties underneath and pastel pink thigh highs to match the sweater he had picked out.

Tyler happily skipped down the halls of his home and into the kitchen where he placed himself on the counter that just so happened to be beside where Josh was cooking.

Josh was yet to look up from what he was doing which frustrated Tyler, he wanted Josh’s attention, no, he needed Josh’s attention.

"Joshie” Tyler hummed as Josh removed whatever he was cooking from the stove, now directing his gaze to Tyler who sat on the counter like a queen would sit at her throne.

“Whatcha doin princess” Josh hummed as he slotted himself between Tyler’s pudgy thighs, running his finger tips along the smooth skin, Tyler shivering from the feather light touch.

“Just sittin” Tyler tried to play innocent, only turning Josh on more, Josh’s hands travelled to tyler’s hips, playing with the hem of his sweater,  
“You’re so pretty aren’t you princess” Josh mumbled into the crook of Tyler’s neck, the vibrations going straight to Tyler’s hardening cock.

“Be even prettier all marked up” Josh began to suck on Tyler’s tan skin leaving light purple bruises in his wake, slowly making his way down Tyler’s chest, looking into his eyes for approval to take off the boys sweater.

Tyler was more than happy to comply, even helping Josh slip the material over his head messing his hair a little which made the boy look even cuter if it was possible.

Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist, pulling Josh further into him before connecting their lips in a heated kiss, Josh’s caloused hands roamed Tyler’s chest before bringing his hands to grasp the boys ass and lift him from the counter, walking in the direction of the boys bedroom.

With a simple kick the door was open and shut in an instant, Josh moved towards Tyler's bed, gently settling the body down on the white silk sheets, almost like he would break like a piece of fine china if it was handled too roughly. 

Josh hovered over Tyler’s needy body, taking in the sight in front of him.  
Tyler’s hair sat in messy ruffles atop his head, his cheeks flushed pink, his neck and collarbones littered with hickies and a small tent forming under his skirt.

“Joshie please” Tyler whined as he made grabby hands at the boy above him, unsure of how long he could take the strain of his cock against his panties,  
“Please what princess?” Josh teased, playing with the hem of Tyler’s skirt.

Tyler's eyes became hooded as he uttered,  
"Fuck me daddy."

Josh smirked, running his calloused hands along Tyler's thighs, Tyler shivering under Josh's touch, his cock aching for the pink haired boy who hovered over him.  
Tyler's small hands wrapped around Josh's neck, pulling the boy to come face to face with him, connecting his soft lips with Josh's slightly chapped ones.

Josh's hand drifted to Tyler's erect cock that was strained against the lace panties he wore, a soft whine coming from Tyler's soft lips,  
"Joshie!" Tyler moaned out as Josh increased the pressure on Tyler's cock.

Josh trailed soft kisses down Tyler’s chest, this was their first time so Josh planned on being as soft and gentle as possible, hooking the waistband of Tyler's skirt he gently pulled it down as he planted kisses on Tyler's hipbones.

Gently josh slipped Tyler's panties off down his legs, taking a moment to sit back on his heels to admire the beautiful boy below him  
"You're so beautiful Ty."  
Josh stared at the boy who tried to cover his face, even though Josh complimented him all the time, Tyler always got red in the face any time he received any form of praise from his pink haired boyfriend.

Josh began to unbutton his jeans, removing them so he was in only his boxers to Tyler's displeasure.  
"You gotta take these off" Tyler pulled at the waistband of Josh's boxers with a pouted face.

Josh slid out of his boxers, his cock springing free as he threw the item of clothing elsewhere.

Tyler indicated towards his chest of drawers with a nod, Josh moving to grab a condom and lube from the drawer, Tyler was well prepared for this, almost like he'd planned it.

"It's gonna feel a little weird at first baby so tell me right away if you want me to stop" Josh explained to the boy below his as he lubed up one of his fingers, pressing it teasingly to Tyler's hole, a low whine coming from Tyler as Josh pushed a digit into the boy.

Tyler's breathing was heavy as this was his first time doing anything like this before so he took his time getting used to the feeling before nodding for Josh to continue.

Pretty soon josh was pumping three digits into Tyler which had Tyler a moaning, writhing mess, gripping the sheets underneath him as Josh's fingers curled to brush against his prostate.  
"J-Joshie!" Tyler moaned, gripping Josh's forearm as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the boy at a steady pace.

Tyler whined at the loss as Josh pulled his fingers out, sliding the condom over his erect cock, shifting towards Tyler to line himself up.  
"You're one hundred and ten percent sure that you want to do this?" Josh needed the reassurance, he didn't want to hurt his precious little princess.

Tyler nodded, Josh was having none of that.  
"Need your verbal consent princess." Josh rubbed his length against Tyler's hole, waiting for the boy to use his words,  
"yes! God yes Josh! I want this, I need this!" Tyler shouted out desperately, gasping as Josh thrust into him in one swift thrust, stilling inside him to give the boy time to adjust.

"Fuck Joshie, you can move." Tyler eventually moaned out, grabbing at the sheets below him as Josh began his steady thrusts into the boy, within minutes he was reduced to a whining, blushing mess as he writhed in the sheets, being overcome by the pleasure.

Josh laced his fingers with Tyler's, bringing his head to the boys neck, leaving red marks as he moved along his neck and collarbones.

It was slow, sickly sweet but perfect all at once, Tyler clung to Josh like he was a lifeline, like he was the only thing keeping Tyler grounded and stopping the boy from floating away due to the immense love and pleasure his body was experiencing as Josh showered him in kisses and praises of how he was "such a good boy" and "doing perfect princess".

"Joshie! m gonna cum!" Tyler managed to babble out in his fit of pleasure as Josh angled his thrusts perfectly into his prostate which sent Tyler over the edge, cumming on his own stomach, his vision becoming fuzzy and his moans becoming babbles of over stimulation as Josh continued his last few thrusts before he eventually came.

The two boys lay there for a few moments just to catch their breathes before Josh pulled out and took off the condom, looking back at the beautiful boy who lay on the bed behind him.

Nothing was prettier than Tyler with a thin layer of sweat coating his beautiful body, and his breathing irregular as he tried to calm down from his and Josh's 'activities'.  
Josh really was in love with Tyler.


End file.
